Seffle particle
Seffle particles (Japanese: ゼッフル粒子) are highly explosive and combustible particles used primarily in demolition work. Their exceptional destructive power quickly led to them being used in combat situations. Seffle particles are too small to be seen with the naked eye, have no odour, and do not require oxygen to explode, so they can be used both in space and within an atmosphere. However, they do need to be activated with an energy beam, such as gunfire or warship cannons. Combat applications Seffle particles were used in both ground combat and space warfare. In ground combat, both sides had man-portable generators that could be deployed to saturate an area with Seffle particles - this could have the effect of prohibiting the use of energy weapons. With technology exclusive to the Galactic Empire, Seffle particles could be deployed in a given direction to clear obstacles and fortifications by directional Seffle particle generators, carried by engineering ships. The directional Seffle particle generator was developed by Science and Technology Inspector General Anton Hilmer von Schaft in and functioned by using remote-controllable nanobots to carry Seffle particles. During the same year, Reinhard von Lohengramm played an important role in preventing a working prototype from being leaked to the Free Planets Alliance. The Alliance first became aware the Empire had developed the technology to a mature stage when directional Seffle particle generators were used to clear an Alliance minefield during the Battle of Amritsar in . ( , The Retriever) Additional information Seffle particles are also used in the mining industry. After the subjugation of the Free Planets Alliance and while Oskar von Reuenthal was still under arrest, an underground Seffle particle generator that was producing Seffle particles for mining purposes on Heinessenpolis malfunctioned and exploded, causing a fire that consumed a significant portion of the former Alliance capital. ( ) Appendices Name variations *'Seffle particle' (Translation of German, derived from LD/DVD subtitles) *'Seffle Korpuskel' (LD/DVD subtitles — German) *'ゼッフル粒子' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) *'Zephyr particle' (English fan sources) Background information *The English term Zephyr particle appears to have been created by Sue Shambaugh, the original fan translator for Central Anime, who released the series with English subtitles beginning in the '90s. Her translation was based on the pronunciation of the original Japanese (ゼッフル); at the time, there were no available sources that provided the Romanised spelling Seffle, which first appeared 80 episodes into the series, in . Central Anime will however be using the 'official' Romanisation in their Blu-ray re-release of The Retriever. *Although the two are quite different in function, the concept of Seffle particles is broadly similar to the Gundam series' Minovsky particles. Licensed Sources Seffle particles were named after Karl Seffle, the scientist that discovered them, in the Galactic Federation era. (Encyclopaedia Die Legende der Sternhelden, p. 130) One account of the use of Seffle particles in warfare dates from early . An Imperial engineering team managed to attach a 22 ton Seffle particle generator to the outer surface of an Alliance fortress and introduced Seffle particles into the interior. Long range weapon fire from Imperial ships and Alliance return fire triggered a massive explosion that destroyed the Alliance fortress, and also the entire Imperial engineering team. (Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia, p. 185-186) Seffle particle